1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heated wiper blade with a scraper and fluid release nozzle assembly and more particularly pertains to melting ice and mechanically clearing ice and fluid from a windshield with the aid of a chemical deicer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a wiping device is known in the prior art. More specifically, wiping devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cleaning windshield are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,437 to Morse discloses a heated wiper blade assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,345 to Meltzer and DiIoia discloses a heated windshield wiper blade and holder. U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,083 to Nielsen and Caffrey discloses a heated windshield wiper. U.S. Pat. No. 3,619,556 to Deibert and Reister discloses a electrically heated weatherproof wiper blade. U.S. Pat. No. 3,408,678 to Linder discloses a windshield wiper assembly. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,869,166 to Eaves discloses a heating or deicing unit for glazed windows.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a heated wiper blade with a scraper and fluid release nozzle assembly that allows deicing of the wiper blade and deicing of the windshield, through the use of a scrapper blade and deicing fluid, whereby the deicing fluid is released form a fluid release nozzle attached to the bracket of the scrapper blade.
In this respect, the heated wiper blade with a scraper and fluid release nozzle assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of melting ice and mechanically clearing ice and fluid from a windshield with the aid of a chemical deicer.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved heated wiper blade with a scraper and fluid release nozzle assembly which can be used for to melting ice and mechanically clearing ice and fluid from a windshield with the aid of a chemical deicer. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.